The invention relates to apparatus and method for automatically forming a work object written by an object-oriented language. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus and method for automatically forming a work object without being conscious of an object-oriented language by correlating parts objects indicative of data of a work process with a parts list table which is designated by the user and which indicates behaviors of data. The invention also relates to a recording medium in which a work object forming program has been recorded and which can be read by a computer.
Hitherto, in a package of a work program for executing a work process which is provided to the user, parameters such as data items, work rules, work flow, and the like are analyzed for a specific work system of a particular enterprise as a target and a work program is designed so as to satisfy the analyzed work contents. Therefore, the work process to be executed by the work program is fixed.
Generally, the work process of the user is not fixed but it is necessary to always improve the work process because of various factors such as organization change and improvement of efficiency. In association with the improvement, it is also necessary to change the work program. In the conventional work program for processing the work process, when data items, work rules, and work flow of the work process are changed, a correction of a source program, a parameter setting, or the like is performed in order to cope with such a change. However, when the operator corrects the source program or sets the parameters, if he is not familiar with the package of the work program, he cannot change to the work process requested by the user. It is difficult to customize the work process.